


Springtime in Quiet Acres

by orphan_account



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Age Difference, Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Free Use, Hardcore, Incest, Infidelity, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hailey has spent her whole life amidst the hustle of the city. Tired and in need of respite, she comes across a pamphlet for Quiet Acres — a newly founded little country town of animal folk hoping to make a name for itself as a respite away from the stresses of everyday life. She packs her bags without hesitation, and not a moment too soon: Quiet Acres is in dire need of a mayor, and mating season is just around the corner.
Relationships: Mayor & Shizue | Isabelle, Mayor (Animal Crossing)/Other(s), Mayor/Villager (Animal Crossing), Shizue | Isabelle & Villager, Villager/Villager (Animal Crossing)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 192





	1. Welcome to Quiet Acres

Taking up the role of mayor to a town inhabited by animal folk was not how Hailey envisioned her spring to play out. Indeed, this whole debacle started out as little more than a spur of the moment plan to get away from the stress and hustle of everyday city living, where she could escape the busy streets and stale air in favour of a rural getaway in the country.

  
When she spotted the pamphlet for Quiet Acres—tucked away behind the mounted timetable at a bus stop, fluttering madly in the wind as if begging to get her attention—it felt like a sign. What about it was not perfect? A quiet little country town with sprawling apple trees and an ocean breeze, founded by animal folk, for animal folk, but humans welcome.

  
Hailey hadn't known much about animal folk. She'd seen them, of course; there were a few in the city. Mostly pigeon couriers going between post offices or burrowers like moles hired for construction work, but generally speaking animal folk shy away from human civilization. Too complex for them, too busy. Perhaps Hailey's desire to see how the other half lived was what sealed the deal for her.

  
So she threw caution to the wind and boarded the train, clad in her white summer hat and breezy dress. She stared out the windows in rapt awe, watching as the brick and steel buildings gave way to rolling hills and luscious green leaves. It's when she set her first foot on the clean cobblestones of Quiet Acres' station that it seemed to truly sink in.

  
"This is it ..." She whispered to herself, baby blue eyes twinkling in delight as she inhaled her first lungful of fresh seaside air. "I'm finally here, and it's beautiful! Not a car or bus or angry pedestrian in sight! Oh man, even the air smells sweeter."

  
"That's the apple trees!" Called a sing-song voice behind her. Hailey squeaked in fright and jumped about a foot in the air, clutching her suitcase close to her chest.

  
She whipped her head around only to come face to face with a feline villager clad in a pretty pink argyll dress, her fur a light, velvety purple with white paws. she had one slender leg crossed over the other with her hands behind her back and seemed to lean forward in curiosity, her tail swishing too and fro in friendly playfulnes.

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said the cat, covering her mouth with a paw to suppress a giggle. "I didn't mean to startle you! I just mean — well, it's the apple trees! That's why the air smells so sweet around here."

  
"I ... o-oh." Hailey stammered. She chuckled bashfully and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear before extending her hand out. "That makes sense! I'm Hailey. I'm not from around here, obviously."

  
"Rosie!" The feline beamed and shook her hand. "I just moved here. Well, we all have. There's only me, Oxford and Kyle for now. You can't miss 'em. Oxford is this big cranky bull—hes huge! And Kyle is an orange wolf that kinda looks like a spotted hyena if you ask me but he gets pretty mad if you ask him about it so don't ask him about—"

Rosie must have noticed the overwhelmed look on Hailey's face and stopped herself.

  
"Well anyway! I dunno if you're moving in or just passing through but there ain't much to see yet I'm afraid! Quiet Acres is a new town and our mayor hasn't even shown up yet." Rosie restsed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Things are sort of at a stand still until then."

  
"Your mayor—?"

" _MISS MAYOR!_ "

  
Hailey didn’t get a chance to finish before she was interrupted. Both her and Rosie turned their heads to see a female canine running towards them, struggling not to stumble in her pencil skirt and heels and panting for breath all the way. She was a pretty little thing; all soft yellow fur and hair tied up with a bell that jingled with every step. She stopped in front of Hailey, clutching her clipboard in hand as she struggled to catch her breath.

  
"Miss—Miss Mayor!" She panted. "Oh thank goodness, it's you. It's really you, you're finally ... finally here!"

  
"Mayor?!" Rosie beamed in excitement. "Hailey! Why didn't you tell me, that's great news!"

  
"Wh—h-hey no, wait a minute." Hailey stuttered and waved her hands in front of her face dismissively. "There's got to be some misunderstanding. I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm not your m—"

  
"I thought you'd never show up," Isabelle looked damn well close to tears, overworked and at the end of her tether as she was. Rosie looked on in concern and started to straighten Isabelle's ribbon for her.

"I was so scared something had happened—wh-why thank you, Miss Rosie—and that I’d be stuck running this place on my own! Forever!"

  
"I'm not—"

  
Isabelle surged forward suddenly, grasping both of Hailey's hands between her delicate paws.

  
"You must come with me immediately, Miss Mayor!" She insisted. "We have to show you your office and prepare your inauguration speech and gather the villagers and plant the town tree and I have to look out the party poppers and—"

  
The look on her face was so earnest, so desperate with the way her bottom lip trembled and eyes shone with hope. Hailey can't be sure what came over her, or what compelled her to allow herself to be lead towards the townhall. All she could think to do was spare a bewildered glance behind her as Rosie waved them off with a delighted smile.

In hindsight, that was only the beginning of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: ladyladybug#2541


	2. Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey starts to notice something amiss in Quiet Acres, and stumbles across something truly shocking.

"So let me get this straight, you're _not_ the real mayor?" Kyle laughs in a suspiciously hyena-like fashion while Rosie sets a pitcher of iced lemon water down on the picnic table they cobbled together with some spare boards and tyres. The town centre is more or less perfect— complete with a town hall, plaza, shopping district and park, but the residential areas still have a distinctively rustic charm.

Hailey lays the last brick down on the water well's base and leans back to let out a tired sigh. She wipes the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and steps back to admire her handiwork. She hadn't expected the role of mayor to include hard labour too, but then again they don't exactly have a magnitude of staff at hand yet either.

"I am _now_." She pouts. The dampness of her skin causes the lacy material of her dress to cling to her curves. She hikes the fabric up her thigh and pulls the neck down to let some air to her chest, falling just short of exposing herself. The soft swell of her breasts glisten lightly in the sun.

She would never do anything so shameless back home, of course. However, there was something about living amongst animal folk that made some human sensibilities feel so unnecessary. Everyone looked just so, well … so _cute_ and _innocent_ , it was like living in a big toy dollhouse. To be embarrassed about showing a little skin felt as ridiculous as being ashamed to undress in front of her plushie animals back home.

She doesn't notice the way Kyle's eyes linger on the silhouette of her pert ass, outlined by the high sun shimmering through the sheer fabric.

"You should have  _ said _ something, Hailey!" Rosie can't help but join in on the laughter. "Jeez, you've been working like a dog for weeks!"

"I know, I know but I—" Hailey sighs and shrugs. "Isabelle looked so hopeful and I felt terrible, I just … anyway, it's not so bad. I kind of like it, you know? It's honest work."

"Well, we're not gonna tell her if you don't," Kyle assures. "But nobody would blame you for turning tail if you decide to."

Rosie hums in agreement. "Yeah! It's tough work running a town, Hailey. We love what you're doing with the place but your own happiness comes first, okay?"

"Guys …" Hailey sniffles and surges forward to wrap them both in a big hug. She lands top-heavy on the makeshift table and causes the board to flip, sending all three of them crashing haphazardly onto the grass. The pitcher flies through the air and drenches Kyle's head in ice-cold water. He squawks indignantly and flails, only adding to the group's laughter. 

"Hi Oxford." Calls a quiet voice. The trio looks up in surprise, completely forgetting that the quiet white rabbit had been with them this whole time. She sits atop one of the tyres, so small her feet dangle lazily back and forth as she sips at her lemon water. Ruby moved in a week ago, alongside a slew of others like Diana, Roscoe, Leonardo and Goldie. Hailey had been so damn smitten with how cute she was that she followed Ruby around all day, much to the rabbit’s confusion.

The bull doesn't bother to slow his pace as he approaches and lets out a huffing grunt of acknowledgment. Rosie had mentioned he was huge, and she wasn't kidding—Hailey's jaw dropped when she first saw him. He stands about 8ft tall, built like a brick tower and so heavy with muscle that his hooves dug up the dirt behind him with every step. Oxford isn't exactly the chatty type, nor is he particularly friendly, but everyone was surprised to find he tolerated Ruby more than the rest.

"Nooo, Ruby!" Hailey sobs overdramatically and pulls the white rabbit to her bosom. Oxford rolls his eyes. "Don't waste your breath on such an unfriendly brute!"

"S'fine! Stoppp!" Ruby whines quietly and wriggles free from Hailey's hold. She hops the fence and skips over to walk alongside Oxford on the road, her little fluffy tail bouncing contentedly behind her. She barely meets the height of his knee, and if Oxford is at all annoyed by her company he doesn't show it.

"Aww, what an unlikely pair." Rosie giggles and leans her elbow on Kyle's head, who groans. "Looks like they're shaping up to be real good friends."

"Huh." Hailey hums. "Who would have thought."  
  


* * *

  
A few weeks pass and as the height of springtime sets in Hailey can't help but notice something decidedly off about Quiet Acres. Not in any meaningful way, nor in a bad way per se, but over the last few days she's witnessed a kind of haze take over the villagers. The boys seem high strung, on edge and alert, while the girls appear lethargic and feverish. It's certainly peculiar, and coupled with the almost overwhelming potency of the apple-sweet air some evenings it can be hard for even Hailey to dispel the cloudiness in her mind.

"Thanks so much for this, Mabel!" Hailey beams at her reflection in the mirror and twirls, admiring the way her brand new dress swishes and sways. It's shorter than her last, settling high up on her thighs and doing little to cover her when she bends over at the waist. She can’t help but feel a little embarrassed but it’s too cute to pass up, and she’ll have no qualms with wearing a pair of shorts underneath.

"Don't mention it, Mayor. It’s a very popular cut this time of year." The hedgehog assures, though her tone is distant and preoccupied. That same glassy look that Hailey has seen on so many of the villagers as of late is present in the sisters as well this evening. Mabel is restless where she stands, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while Sable fans herself in a futile attempt to stave off her rising temperature.

"I'll put your old dress in a bag for you—ah, and Mayor." Though Mabel addresses her she looks over her shoulder towards her sister. There's something electric in the air as the two lock eyes, something heady and cloying that Hailey can't place. Sable leans back in her chair and raises unsteady fingers to unfasten the first few buttons of her blouse, and her breathing turns quick and shallow. Mabel licks her lips subconsciously.

"Um, yes? Mabel?" Hailey asks. She starts to feel as though she's interrupting something.

"I'll be closing the shop early today, if you don't mind."  
  


* * *

  
The sky is a beautiful wash of oranges and yellows as Hailey makes her slow walk home. Streaks of white clouds dance and swirl above the town and it reminds her of a citrus-y dessert or cream and carrot soup. She hugs her shopping bag to her chest and takes a deep breath of sweet apple air, simply enjoying the cool spring breeze against her face.

Quiet Acres is coming along beautifully. Neighbours greet her in passing and she watches folk trickle in and out of Brewster's cafe at a leisurely pace, eager to wind down after a long evening. Moths flutter around the streetlights as the sun sinks low on the horizon and distant laughter echoes through the trees. Quiet Acres is alive and thriving with peaceful country charm, and Hailey can't ever see herself giving it up for the city.

It's as she's passing the park that Hailey spots Rosie, Kyle and Diana. Her heart soars at the implication—Diana is another new member of town; a regal and classy deer from the city that bleeds elegance and refinement from every follicle of her pearly white and lilac fur. Her doe eyes could capture the heart of anyone with a single flutter, so it was therefore unsurprising when Kyle fell head over heels for her the second she set foot in the cafe.

Poor Kyle. He was crushed when she turned him down. She looked down her nose at him and  _ hmph'd _ in a way that made her displeasure all to clear. ‘ _ Goodness no,’  _ she had said. ‘ _ As if I would ever go prancing around with someone so uncouth!’ _

Hailey assumes then that the two of them must have settled their differences if they were together in the park like this. Diana appears to have dropped something on the ground and is on her knees trying to find it. Hailey isn't a fan of Diana's snooty demeanour but she can empathise with the embarrassment someone of her status would feel at being seen in such a position, so she races forward with the intention to help.

It's when she gets closer that the true nature of the situation unveils itself, and Hailey stops dead in her tracks. Eyes widening in sheer disbelief, she feels her limbs turn to stone and her shopping bag slips from her grasp onto the grass below.  
  


"How's this for class, huh?" Kyle chuckles darkly, teeth bared in a feral grin. He tangles his fingers into the silky-soft curls of Diana's hair and drives himself deeper into the deer's throat. She coughs and sputters around his shaft, her expensive mascara running in black streaks down her face and staining her cheeks. 

"Kyle," Rosie half moans, half whines. She's settled a few paces away from the two and against a park table, watching the scene with rapt intoxication. Her favourite argyll dress is hiked up high on her hips, her tail slipped between her legs and pulled up to her chest so that she can use it to rub herself against.

"You said you'd breed me today," she continues. Rosie's pink panties are soaked, as is the fur of her tail where she grinds her pussy into. "You promised, you promised—"

"I'm gonna!" Kyle barks, taking his sudden surge of frustration out on Diana by snapping his hips forward in a brutal rut that has the doe choking on a scream. Spit and precum surge out her nose, bubbling and popping in the air as her eyes roll back in her skull. Onlookers pass by the display of debauchery with little to no reaction, simply regarding the sight with fleeting curiosity.

Hailey feels her blood turn cold before it boils over in an instant; a wave of white-hot heat floods through her and sets her cheeks aflame with shock and embarrassment and … _something_. Her heart thunders in her chest. Why isn't anyone doing anything? Why is no one appalled at such indecency?

There's something utterly surreal about the sight—the regal and proud Diana on her haunches in public, fully dressed in her designer dress and heels, earrings jingling with every rough push and pull of her head and nothing to say she didn't just suddenly find herself in this predicament save for how her expensive lace underwear lays around her left ankle. Despite being so brutally violated the deer is practically drunk with need. Her manicured fingers rub and toy at her dripping, exposed cunt with a maddening urgency.

"It doesn't matter who it is when the heat kicks in, huh?" Kyle widens the breadth of his stance and starts pulling Diana's head towards him to meet his forward thrusts. He throws his head back and moans, losing himself in the impossible wet tightness of her maw. "One minute you're powdering your cheeks and the next you're spread eagle on a park bench begging anyone to knot you."

"Don't give her your knot, Kyle!" Rosie whines petulantly. "I-I want it first!"

Rosie grabs her tail and peels her panties aside. She aligns the tip against her aching pussy and pushes it in unceremoniously. Her mouth falls open, a series of tiny spasms and twitches wracking her body as her tongue lolls from her mouth. Her pupils blow out and something truly instinctual takes over.

"That's it, Rosie. Get yourself nice and wet, 'cause I'm gonna fuck your little brains out after I've taken the edge off here." Kyle growls.

"Yes, yes!" Rosie sobs and fucks herself with her own tail, rubbing her clit with one hand and using the other to reach behind herself and push her fingers into her ass. A drunken smile paints her face, truly lost in the throws of her need. "F-fuck me, Kyle! Breed her mouth l-like you're gonna breed me!"

"Shit—fuck," Kyle grits his teeth and quickens his pace to start hammering into Diana's throat, using her as little more than a warm toy to take his predatory instincts out on. "I'm gonna cum—"

Dianna barely has the extra breath to so much as moan. It’s all wet slurps, needy sobs and filthy squelches to accompany her fleeting whimpers. She loses the ability to keep up the motions of her hand, though it means little now: Kyle’s animalistic thrusts have driven her so far into the ground that her pussy grinds into the soft but bumpy asphalt time and time again, the tiny ribs dragging over her clit ceaselessly.

"Me too, I—I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rosie screams out and goes rigid, her tail still pistoning in and out her body. Her orgasm wracks through her, and she soaks the ground in a gushing spray that leaves her thighs quivering and body spasming.

Kyle lets out a guttural howl that echoes throughout the entire town. His fingers dig into Diana's scalp and he snaps his hips forward in one final thrust before going still. His knot swells out, filling the inside of the doe's mouth until her jaw aches and all she can do is sit there and take it. His cum floods her mouth in a hot wave and his knot leaves no room for her to hack or spit. She can only choke and swallow on spurt after spurt of it.

"Fuck—yeah, yeah. That's it, Dia. Take my knot. Take every fucking drop of my cum." He pants like a dog into the air and rides out the blissful aftershocks of his orgasm. He won't be able to pull out of her for another half an hour at least, not until his knot starts to lessen. That's just fine with him, however. He's more than happy to lazily rut into Diana's warm mouth.

Rosie falls back against the table and heaves in lungfuls of air. Her body still quivers with the intensity of her release, though she knows the cravings have only momentarily subsided. Kyle huffs a final sigh of relief and pets Diana’s head with his usual signature, friendly smile—even as he continues to occasionally rub his knot against her tongue.   
  
“Hah! I got kinda carried away there huh, Diana? My bad.” He snickers. Still left wanting, Diana only whimpers and continues to rut against the asphalt as spit and cum drips from the corners of her mouth.

The sound of a stick snapping underfoot sounds out through the park. Rosie and Kyle lift their gazes to find Hailey watching in stunned silence. Her face is beat red, hands trembling by her side with all the adrenaline she doesn’t know what to do with. Out of all the possible ways she could have imagined Kyle to react to this, she sure as hell didn’t expect him to grin at her like nothing was out of the ordinary.   
  
"Hey, Mayor." His tail beats lazily behind him "Damn, I didn't see you there. You should have joined us."

"I–I, what?" Hailey breathes out.    
  
"Don't look so surprised! It's springtime." He laughs, but a slow hunger clouds his gaze. He licks his maw. "Besides … I've never had a human pussy before."

Hailey takes off down the street, leaving her shopping bag discarded on the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord only knows what it is about Animal Crossing that just makes me want to write about all these cute anthros absolutely wrecking each other sexually ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Discord: ladyladybug#2541


	3. Bunny Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Hailey gets the exposition dump of a lifetime. Meanwhile, things get heated at Oxford's ranch.

"And then she just—and he was—and  _ Rosie _ , she—Oh God, Isabelle! Everyone who saw just carried on like it was nothing!" Hailey slaps her palms down on the desk and peers over a mountain of paperwork towards her secretary on the other side. Isabelle casts a sidelong glance to the floor and scratches her cheek in mild embarrassment—not at all the explosive, mortified reaction Hailey was expecting. She's beginning to feel like she's caught in some drawn-out fever dream.

"I didn't know what to say, I … I mean, I'm gonna have to go to Copper and Booker about this." Hailey runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head incredulously. Isabelle tilts her head in a way Hailey would consider endearing if not for the situation at hand.

"Now why would you have to do that, Miss Mayor?" She asks. The genuine bewilderment in her tone catches Hailey off guard. Why isn't Isabelle shocked by all of this, why isn't she jumping into action? Why isn't  _ anyone? _

_ "Isabelle,"  _ Hailey hisses, urging her to understand. "The three of them were … th-they were … having sex! In the park! Right there for all to see! That's public indecency and I'm no lawyer but there's got to be, like, a dozen laws about that!"

"But Miss Mayor, it's  _ Spring _ ." Isabelle murmurs shyly, fidgeting in her seat in such a way that hints her words imply far more than Hailey can gather from them. Hailey stares at her secretary with cluelessness unshaken, an unspoken exclamation of _'Yeah? So what!'_ hanging between them. Isabelle stiffens the moment the penny drops.

"Oh." She whispers. "O-oh, my word. You don't know about Spring."

* * *

The town hall clock strikes noon and a bell chimes out to signal the hour, reverberating harmoniously through the trees as the mid-day sun shines down on the newly flourishing community. It's a lovely sight, truly a picture worthy of a holiday pamphlet and it does nothing to foretell the wave of animalistic arousal making its way across town.

There's a single solitary cabin and ranch by the lake, a modest distance away from the town's centre and residential district, complete with a large barn and an old wagon in need of repair. With its remote location and distinctly Old West aesthetic there's no mistaking that this is Oxford's ranch. Though even a place as secluded as this cannot escape the madness of Spring fever, it seems.

Ruby sits atop one of the barrels on Oxford's porch, watching with a heated gaze as the massive red bull stakes his claim on the two visitors that sought him out that morning. Savannah and Reneigh are bent over and caught between the rungs of an old fence that Oxford had expertly fashioned into a kind of breeding stock, keeping the two perfectly boxed in and restrained. Their legs are spread wide and tied to wooden posts at their ankles, wrists and elbows fastened securely behind their backs.

"Oh God, Oxford. Hurry, fuck. Hurry." Reneigh moans in desperation. "I can't handle it anymore!"

She can barely crane her neck like this but she can see just enough out of her periphery to know what a mess he's making of Savannah, and how much she wants to be in her place. The zebra can't speak past the bit in her mouth but that doesn't stop her from choking and gurgling with every brutal plunge forward as the bull pulls hard on the reins he put her in. Her makeup streams down her face in inky black trails, mixing with her spit and drool and tears. Neither her nor Reneigh are particularly small in stature—indeed, being the tallest women in the village is precisely what led them to seek the rancher out—yet Oxford dwarfs them in comparison. He drives his massive cock in to the hilt with every thrust, Savannah's cunt stretched impossibly tight around the sheer girth of him.

Savannah's asshole is already ruined, gaping and flushed red from abuse as Oxford's previous loads leak out and ooze down her quivering thighs. The stocks creek and rattle each time his hips snap forward, the lewd wet slaps mixing with the zebra's warbling cries and sounding out into the open air. The outline of his cock bulges out against her stomach, showing just how far he drives himself into her.

"You. Talk. Too. Much." Oxford growls, punctuating each word with a merciless rut forward into her friend. "Should have put the reins on  _ you _ ."

"Whatever you want, anything—just fuck me!" The horse begs. 

Even at this distance Ruby can see just how wrecked Savannah is. She flutters in and out of consciousness, her intervals of hoarse screaming only interrupted by fleeting moments of silence as her body, held up only by her restraints, goes limp like a bound ragdoll violently jostled by the powerful bull's hips.

Ruby lets out a quiet moan from a distance and feels her trembling legs part as she watches the scene unfold with envy. The heat between her down there is unbearable, the soft white fur of her thighs long since drenched by her own slick. This year was her first rut—the very first time spring fever had taken hold of her. From the second she felt the need overtake her senses, she made her way to Oxford's ranch. Though, in all honesty, Ruby had made her decision on who she would be spending it with a long time ago. She liked Oxford, and Oxford liked her back. She had been so sure that he would have no qualms with breeding her if ever she propositioned him.

_ So then why didn't he want to? _

"I'll help you, Reneigh." Ruby's sweet and somewhat shaken voice calls out. She hops off the barrel and through the fence, her small and slight body slipping through the wooden rungs with ease. She can still stand at full height even with Reneigh bent over her like this.

Ruby reaches up to grab two fistfuls of Reneigh's large, swollen tits in each hand, her warm tongue licking over a dark nipple before she seals her lips around it and sucks. Hard. Reneigh bucks and cries out, straining uselessly against her confines as the little rabbit milks her with earnest enthusiasm.

"Oh God, Ruby!" Reneigh cries. "Th—that's it. That's it, cutie. Lower! Put your mouth on my pussy!"

Ruby obliges with a weak whine of affirmative, caring little as her knees drag across the mud and muck on her way down Reneigh's body until she's settled between the equine's legs. Ruby feels Reneigh's slick drip down onto her nose and takes a moment to look up and watch the way her pussy twitches and throbs in need. Overcome with a wash of sympathy and heat, Ruby leans up to lick Reneigh's clit into her mouth.

Reneigh's body answers with a violent shudder, serving only to spur the rabbit on as her shy, tentative sucks turn hungry and sloppy. Ruby whimpers with her own overwhelming need, the ache to be bred overtaking her and the maddening friction of her nipples brushing against the fabric of her dress proving too much. She eats Reneigh out with feverish urgency, all but burying her face into her wet folds.

The pair of them are so caught up in their pleasure that neither of them notices when Oxford pulls his still-hard cock out of Savannah's used hole. The zebra is out cold, her body limp and head falling forward harshly when the bull finally lets go of the reins with an irritated tut. He moves to stand behind Reneigh and gazes down at the little rabbit on her knees with an unreadable expression.

Reneigh's scream is all the warning Ruby gets before she feels Oxford's shaft against her tongue. She opens her eyes to see the bull's impossible length force its way into the equine in one brutal, unforgiving plunge. She feels Reneigh's stomach bulge against her forehead, feels the outline of his cock as it carves out a space for itself in her friend's body, and barely registers Reneigh's second guttural wail of pained ecstasy when Oxford finally bottoms out before she's cumming against the dirt, brought over the edge, untouched, by just the thought of being in Reneigh's place at that moment.

Oxford ruins Reneigh. He wastes no time before he's pummelling into her, spurred on by some growing agitation that makes his conduct with Savannah pale in comparison. He reduces her to nothing but broken screams and wails, and shoves both of his thumbs into her ass to pry her tight, unfucked asshole apart while he breaks her cunt in. 

"Fu—fuck me! Fuck me!" She sobs.

"Fuckin' pain in my ass." Oxford growls, punctuated by rhythmic grunts with each snap forward. "Can't go a day without someone chewin' my ear, and now that it's Spring I've got every needy slut in town showin' up at my porch beggin' to get their holes filled."

He pulls out of Reneigh's cunt only to slam into her asshole without warning, the force of it enough to splinter the support stakes holding the stocks together. Oxford feels Reneigh's body contract violently around his shaft before her pussy is gushing, spraying out and soaking Ruby's face who is now busy frantically fingering herself to her second orgasm.

"Augh—augh!! Fu—uhn!” The equine can no longer get the words out between the brutal onslaught, each syllable slurring into incoherent cries though even that appears too aggravating for the bull. He alternates between Reneigh’s ass and pussy, determined to fuck her into a mute stupor.

Ruby loses track of how long Oxford breeds her friend. It feels like an eternity before Reneigh’s body goes slack, before her shrill moans fade into silence and her body sways with the same laxness as Savannah’s. It’s only when her ears ring in the silence that Ruby realises what a violent coupling it was, and Oxford plunges forward a final time before groaning, content enough to use Reneigh as a cockwarmer while he catches his breath.    
  
Ruby crawls forward on shaking hands and presses her face against Oxford’s full, heavy balls. She whimpers in want, licking and sucking at them until her jaw aches, undeterred by his lack of acknowledgment even when he lights up a cigar to smoke.

* * *

The town hall chimes again for a new hour. Oxford stubs the end of his cigar out on one of the stakes and only then does he let out a sigh.

“Get out from under there, Ruby.” he grunts and pulls out of Reneigh, balls popping free from Ruby’s mouth. She tries to follow them but Oxford wraps his hand around her and hoists her up with less effort than it takes to lift a water pail. She whimpers at the display of strength and is unable to stop herself from bringing her fingers to her clit even as her legs dangle helplessly in the air. He fixes her with a glare, but it’s different than before. More exasperated than disdainful, perhaps even distantly fond.   
  
“Why won’t you breed me, Oxford?” Ruby begs. Her entire body is barely bigger than his forearm, and he can almost wrap his entire wrist around her waist. 

“You know why, Ruby.” He says. “Go home, find someone else.”   
  
“I don’t  _ want _ anyone else!” She cries, the strength behind her words enough to stop her self-pleasure in favour of trying to wriggle free, but she can’t—she’s trapped in his hold like a doll. “I’m young but old enough, obviously, that’s why I’m in heat. I know you’re not a creep, Oxford!”   
  
“Yer too  _ small _ , Ruby. You’re always gonna  _ be _ too small. It ain’t physically possible even if I wanted to.”   
  
Silence hangs between them for several moments. Ruby’s ears droop to cover her eyes. Oxford opens and closes his mouth several times in an attempt to think of something he can say to salvage the rabbit’s feelings, but Ruby eventually speaks.   
  
“And would you want to?” she asks, quietly. “If it  _ was _ possible to breed me … would you want to?”   
  
Oxford’s jaw clenches slightly. He lets out a huff, nostrils flaring and, though it could be a trick of the light, his cheeks tint faintly. Rather than respond with words he carries her over to the porch and sits himself down. He turns her over in his palm and rests the back of his hand against his knee, keeping her propped up while his free hand slips under her dress 

“O—Oxford!” Ruby’s mouth falls open and her tongue lolls out as the bull’s thick finger finds her pussy. Her toes curl when it rubs and prods at her until it’s pushing its way inside. The sheer girth of Oxford’s finger alone feels like an impossible stretch to the rabbit, who’s whole body quivers when he starts fucking her with it.    
  
“Yeah, I’d want to.” He finally answers. Ruby hikes up her dress to watch Oxford’s finger disappear repeatedly into her snug cunt, any and all words dying on her tongue. He curls the digit inside of her until he can see it bulge out against her stomach, and Ruby’s head snaps back in a silent scream as her legs kick out and stiffen. Oxford feels more than sees her soak his hand in slick, too preoccupied as he was with watching her eyes roll back in her skull.   
  
“I’d fuckin’ breed you, darlin’. Ruin you just right, far better than what I gave to those noisy sluts. Pump you full of cum in every one of your tight little holes ‘til you can’t move and tuck you into bed with a full stomach. How’s that sound?”   
  
Ruby tries to answer but she can’t, not with Oxford fingerfucking her beyond hypersensitivity, forcing her into orgasm after orgasm until tears are streaming down her face and every muscle in her body is wound tight as a drum. Oxford growls in approval, his half-hard cock now fully erect and ready to burst at the sight alone. He pulls his finger out of her just long enough to line his flared cockhead to her cunt.   
  
“I can’t pound your little holes like I want to, but I can fill you up. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” He warns, free hand now busy stroking himself off while he grinds her body down on his cockhead. Oxford cums with a deep snarl, far more excited than he had been filling Savannah and Reneigh with his loads.   
  
Ruby’s eyes snap open when she feels the first hot, thick spurt gush inside of her. Then another, and another, and soon all she can do is tremble wide-eyed at her stomach as it expands, it having no choice but to bulge out to find space for Oxford’s cum while he emptied his balls inside of her like his perfect cocksleeve. His. _His._ **_His._**   
  
She’s cumming again, though she’s not sure if she ever stopped.

* * *

“A—and so, Miss Mayor.” Isabelle clears her throat, her face now thoroughly flushed with embarrassment. “That’s—that’s what Spring entails. F—for us animal folk.”   
  
Hailey gawks, speechless. Her face has been stuck in that same bug-eyed stare with her hand gripped on the coffee pitcher since Isabelle began fumbling her way through her awkward exposition half an hour ago. The lack of any kind of reaction or input had worked the pup into a rambling tizzy, and now with nothing else she can possibly think to add, she simply has to stew in the heavy silence between them.   
  
“I—I thought you knew.” She adds in a whisper after another minute ticks by. “I figured you would have been briefed on the basics when you enrolled to be our mayor. A—and when I saw you with such a short dress I thought you may even have planned to participate. Admittedly, your choice of shorts threw me off, a—as it’s usually customary not to wear anything at all underneath. The dress’ length is designed for easy, near instant access—”   
  
Isabelle bites on her lower lip to shut herself up. “I’m rambling again. S—sorry, Miss Mayor. Do you have any further questions?”   
  
A long moment passes, and then another. Nothing but the ticking of the clock is heard between them until finally,  _ finally _ , Hailey pulls the pitcher from the coffee machine and fills her mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated abandoning this fic for a while out of concern that the release of ACNH would bring on a lot of new fans that haven't been exposed to the weird world of AC pornography yet, but honestly? I've seen some weird, WEIRD Rodney content that will quite frankly keep me up at night for many years to come. So I'm just gonna keep writing my hardcore furry fuckin' for fun if that's alright with everyone else.
> 
> Speaking of ACNH, I CANNOT stop playing aghhh. Maybe one day I'll write about how my Resident Representative got ... acquainted ... with her jock and uchi.
> 
> Discord: ladyladybug#2541 (feel free to add me!)


	4. Daydreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey takes a moment to reflect on a compromising situation from the night prior, only for her thoughts to take an unexpected turn.

Several days pass following Isabelle's bombshell, and Hailey thanks the stars that her position as mayor allows her a lenient enough schedule to pick and choose when she interacts with the public. For the most part she has remained indoors, safe in her home and away from the hysteria to grant herself enough time to truly reflect on the situation at hand. The situation being, of course, absolutely surreal and mindboggling.

It's not that she didn't think animal folk had sex. They are after all biological creatures just like humans, and as playfully light-hearted as their lifestyles and cultures are, there's no conceivable way that they could simply have popped into existence from nowhere or by magic. So it's not that Hailey thought they were asexual, but rather that she just … didn't think they'd be quite _so_ sexual.

Hailey tears her gaze away from the laptop screen and removes her reading glasses to rub at her eyes. She chose to work at home today after the events of yesterday afternoon, the memories of which are still clear as day in her mind and are brought to the surface again every time she gazes down at her newly refurbished desk: once an old scuffed piece of junk from a thrift store in the city, but now gorgeous and gleaming with a fresh lick of varnish and smooth, sanded edges. It was an impulse decision to get it restored, probably brought on as a means to take her mind off, well, _everything_ —but she contacted Timmy and Tommy to help transport it to Re-Tail in hopes that Reese and Cyrus could do something with it.

They agreed of course, and were all too happy to help. Hailey had waved goodbye to the cute couple with her spirits lifted by the sight of Reese draping a blanket over her exhausted husband's shoulders who looked about five minutes away from passing out cold at his work station, and Timmy and Tommy took their morning break with tea and biscuits that the pink alpaca had so kindly offered them. It was refreshing to see such normality. Hailey imagined married couples like those two indulged in Spring passions out of sight in the comfort of their own beds, libidos high but happy and content to take pleasure in each other at the end of a long day.

Naturally, Hailey couldn't have been further from the truth.

She stopped by Re-Tail after work with the intention of calling the tanuki brothers to aid her in transporting the desk back to her house, only to find that their van was still parked out front. Odd, but not suspicious. After all, perhaps they had simply been a step ahead of Hailey and returned in the afternoon without being asked. They were sweet, considerate young boys.

Any preconceptions Hailey might have harboured were immediately blown out the water the second she stepped foot in the store, though. Reese had been splayed out over the desk, Timmy up on his tiptoes atop a stool between her legs, grabbing armfuls of her fluffy pink thighs while he pounded his cock into her asshole with all the frantic, stuttering inelegance of a young male in his first rut.

Sitting on Reese's chest and cushioned by her soft tits was Tommy, at the mercy of her ravenous hands on his hips forcing him to thrust blindly into her throat while he could do little more than moan and be used as an oral toy for her needs. Had Hailey arrived half an hour before she may have caught sight of Tommy's earlier gusto, of how, in his blind fever, he pounded into Reese's wet, hot mouth until his balls stung from slapping against her throat. Now he could only whimper as he was sucked within an inch of his life.

"You f—you feel so good, ma'am," Timmy panted. The stool had fallen out from under him in his careless enthusiasm, forcing him to have to wrap his arms around her waist and seek purchase with his feet on the back of her calves to continue fucking into her. "Can I f-fuck you in your p—pussy, Mrs. Reese?" 

Reese let his brother's cock slip from her mouth with a wet pop followed by a needy moan, just in time for Tommy to let out a sharp cry as he came, covering her face in his warm seed.

"No!" She exclaimed between her pants. "That's only for my—ah! For my darling husband!"

Timmy whined in frustration but channeled his petulance into fucking into her harder. Cyrus remained sound asleep half way across the room, seemingly undisturbed from his exhausted slumber even as his wife's cries for more reverberated off the rafters.

"Yes—ah! Yes!" Reese sobbed. If any of them were aware of Hailey's presence, they made no sign of it until much later. "So good, Timmy! So good! C—cum inside me, add to your brother's load!"

Hailey could only imagine what kind of pleasure she must have been experiencing to render her so … so _lewd_ , so _unhinged_ , so _mad_ with the need to be bred that any semblance of the sweet and kindly alpaca was replaced by someone so wanton. Hailey herself had never had sex—granted, that didn't mean she had no experience. On the contrary she did masturbate on occasion, more often in the city when her stress levels were high and she needed to find a way to unwind at the end of a long day. It was usually in bed with her fingers between her legs, rubbing small circles around her clit and biting her lips to stifle quiet moans lest she wake her roommate next door. In those moments she would rarely fantasize, but when she did it would be of the vague image of a man she _supposed_ was handsome. He'd move in her slowly, kiss and caress her breasts and hold her in his arms. Romantic, sweet, vanilla. Tame.

Lately though when her attention drifts she feels compelled to imagine things very differently. Of perhaps … being in Reese's place. Of being spread out on her back and feeling the brothers push into her two holes. Not just having sex with her but fucking her, using her, pounding her so fast she can barely breathe between their eager, alternating thrusts.

Kyle's offer to breed her had plagued her mind since day one. She'd think back on how he fucked Diana's throat and it'd take everything she had not to wonder how his cock would feel in her pussy, of how he'd lift her skirt and mount her and drill her into the dirt in broad daylight for all to see while she tore up clumps of grass and dirt between her fingers and screamed for _more_ , for _harder_ , for his knot to stuff her so full that her pussy would ache for days—

Hailey gasps and rips herself away from her desk as if she'd been burned, pulling her from her own thoughts so quickly that for a moment she doesn't know why she's panting so heavily or why her heart is thundering in her chest. It's not until she focuses on the heat between her legs that she looks downward to her thighs, now parted and trembling in some subconscious need while her nipples peak through the breezy silk of her summer dress. 

"Oh no …" she whispers breathlessly. "No, no, no … this can't be—I-I don't want it, I—"

Hailey stands up on unsteady legs and almost forgets her hat when she rushes into the foyer and swings her front door open. It's late in the evening and the sun is starting to set, but she can't handle this anymore. She needs advice.

She needs to talk to Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time but I couldn't find a way to tie this scene into the next one without making it way too long. Thanks for all your comments, it makes writing this way more fun!
> 
> If you wanna talk more or want to say hello, feel free to add me on discord! ;) ladyladybug#2541 You can ask me about plot content or we can talk about stuff, naughty or otherwise.


End file.
